


Day 3 - Held At Gunpoint (aka Trigger Discipline)

by pkg4mumtown



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: End of Watch (2012)
Genre: F/M, Held at Gunpoint, Police, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strong Langauge, Whumptober 2020, blowjob, dirty cop, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: Day 3 of Whumptober.
Relationships: Van Hauser/Reader, Van Hauser/You
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955395
Kudos: 3





	Day 3 - Held At Gunpoint (aka Trigger Discipline)

  
  


I lit up a cigarette as I stepped outside the crowded club. I kept my head down as I watched a few people pass the alley down the sidewalk. I let the smoke leave my lips slowly and leaned a shoulder against the wall, facing away from the alley entrance. I felt my shoulders slump slightly as the cigarette was nearly finished, taking it from my lips and flicking it onto the damp ground.

I wasn't fast enough to react to the footsteps approaching behind me, only realizing there was someone when I felt a hand grip my hair tightly and pull my head back. A firm chest pressed into my back, hot breath down the side of my face, and cool metal pressing against my temple.

"Get on your knees," the voice demanded.

I knew right away what the heavy, cold metal was and gulped nervously. I was frozen in fear, even my breath being caught in my throat.

"I don't have all night," the gun pressed harder into my skull, "so don't make me repeat myself."

I raised my hands and got on my knees as he instructed, feeling my hair slip through his fingers as I did.

"Face me," he growled.

I spun on my knees and faced him slowly. He looked down at me, a sinister smirk on his lips. His gun was pointed at my forehead, his finger off the trigger, but ready to move at a moments notice. I flicked my eyes across his chest, seeing a silver badge glint in the low light.

"O-Officer?" I stuttered out.

"Don't fucking speak," he growled. "Pull my cock out."

"W-ha...I..."

"Now, bitch," he ordered.

My hands shook as I rose them to the zipper of his trousers. I tugged his boxer briefs down and let his half hard cock spring free.

"I don't think I need to tell you what to do next, do I?" He murmured.

I shook my head, knowing very well what he wanted. I looked up at him as I moved my head forward, seeing his eyes laser focused on every move I made. My lips parted as I reached the head of his cock, but I paused as I felt his gun press firmly against my head.

"Don't even think about biting either," he gritted his teeth and tilted his head to the side.

I gave him a curt nod and let my lips wrap around the semi-hard head. I ran my tongue along the underside, feeling his cock fill out in no time at all. His moans filled the small alley, his hips pushing forward each time I took him in my mouth.

"Don’t you dare hold out on me, I know you can take more," he snarled, grabbing the hair at the top of my head and pulling my head forward until he was buried in my throat.

My hands flew to his thighs as I gagged on his long, thick cock. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I fought through the sensation. I whimpered around him but he wasted no time as he gave up on me, pulling his hips back and fucking my mouth instead.

He used his pinky and ring finger from the hand holding his gun, grabbing one of my hands on his thighs and bringing it to his duty belt, "Just like that," he moaned.

I squeezed the thick leather in my hand as he repeatedly deep-throated me. Spit dribbled down my chin from the thrusts, making me suck on him just to control it. I sat up higher on my knees, bobbing my head in time with his thrusts.

"Yea, you like that, don't you, you little slut?" He groaned. "You better swallow all of this," he hissed as his hips faltered in their rhythm.

I barely had time to prepare myself before he was pressing my head toward him and pushing his hips forward at the same time. His cum hit the back of my throat in thick spurts, while I did my best to swallow quickly.

He continued holding my head against him as his cock softened in my mouth. I licked him clean until he pushed me off him so forcefully that I fell on my back. I caught myself with my hands on the damp gravel. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as he tucked his gun back in his holster and his cock back in his trousers.

He stepped backwards with a satisfied smirk on his face and a hand resting on his duty belt, "You’re free to go, have a nice night."


End file.
